The Avengers of the Earth Book 2: Chapter 15
Bella's P.O.V I was on the way to Australia. It's one of the countries where it is cold in the mid-year and it's hot in christmas days. But otherwise, it's a stable land on Australia. Anyways, the reason why I am going to Australia is because we are going to pick up demigods that are possible to become under attack by the demons since we have reports that we have demons marching towards Australia. I sat down in the boat which my friend, Sarah Cahill has provided. I got to admit that Sarah is kind enough to help me with this war, which she already said earlier. "Sarah, can you please make this boat faster?" I asked. I know it seems ridiculous to ask her to go faster, providing that we are already going at 100 miles per hour, but it is to my concern that our demigod friend in Australia may have been too late to save, and since it already took about 3 days of journey to nowhere. "Don't worry, Bella." Sarah told me. "We're going to reach your destination in about 5 hours. That should give sufficient time for the boy to run for his life." Speaking of running for lives, according to Chiron, this boy is clever at running and hiding. Monsters could smell his scent, but he will be nowhere to be found at that place. That is one of his specialty. The other one is that this boy is said to have some powers related to travelling at hypersonic speeds, and how this boy can actually create wall of force associated with that. "I'm sure that the monsters will have a hard time finding this boy." I told her. "Chiron told me that this boy is very clever in..." "...hiding, yes." Sarah cut me in before I can finish my sentence. "I've heard of him. His name is Darrel Curtis, son of Hermes. He hasn't been claimed yet, and it is our responsibility to take him to Camp Half-Blood for claiming." "So, we take him to Camp Half-Blood to be claimed, and then make him fight the demons?" I asked her. "No..." Sarah put her palm in her face. "What I'm saying is that once Darrel gets claimed, he might be important to his group, depending on what the next prophecy is going to say." As we all know, we have heard the first prophecy about the demons, and it is not a pleasant thing. The demons are going to materialize until someone goes to close the doors of death that is making the demons reform faster, and then we can stop the demons once and for all. Another possible solution is that containing the demons in Mount Othrys, and making it so that the mountain would be overloading with demons, and with no more spots for the demons to materialize in, the demons can no longer materialize, and hence it will frustrate the mother earth (Gaea) and the pit and they will be forced to stop producing demons or else an effect called 'O-Collapse' effect (Overload-Collapse) will happen. O-Collapse effect is defined as where a demon that is supposed to materialize in a certain spot, but is unable to do so because of overwhelming numbers of the demons, and then forcing all of the demons on earth to disintegrate and simply fades. However, that one technique doesn't include fading of the elder demons, so technically the war will be still going on, but will be much easier. We passed another hour of silence. "So, any clues of this Darrel Curtis guy?" I asked her. "Darrel Curtis.... I'm not sure about his godly parent, but I'm willing to bet that his godly parent is Hermes." Sarah told me. "And from what I heard from Chiron, he is the key person to seal both Mount Othrys, in San Francisco, and in Greece itself." I frowned. I'm not really sure that Darrel can be in two places at once, especially when he had to seal both Mount Othrys in San Francisco and in Greece simultaneously. This is going to be a very hard job for Darrel. "Perhaps, someone could help him with sealing off both Mount Othrys?" "Actually, there is a way to prevent the seal from breaking off." Sarah told me. "How?" I asked. "Well, I kinda forgot how, but I know that there is a way to prevent the seal from breaking when Darrel is no longer making the seal. i just need time to remind myself." "Oh, alright then." I said to her. Sarah's P.O.V I can't remember how the seal is going to be maintained if Darrel speeds off to another country to make another seal. There has to be something. My father once told me that it was a boy who is responsible for preventing the seal that Darrel made to break. After that, nothing else. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Avengers of the Earth Category:Fan Fiction